Pilot ejection seats incorporate a pull handle for actuating a seat firing head. Among the current applications, a handle transmits motion through a stranded cable housed within a nylon-lined flexible conduit. Frequently, the load required to effectively move the handle and cable becomes quite high, which introduces a safety problem for the pilot. For example, increased handle loads may occur in extremely cold temperatures where binding develops between the cable and its housing.